


Misinterpretation

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Impala Sex, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Impala Sex" square on my kink bingo card. Dean did not mean for this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG THIS IS RIDICULOUS! *flings it at world anyway*

“Cas you... kinky... _fuck_ ,” Dean gasped. He clenched around the slick, leathery cock in his ass, groaning when it forced itself further inside. “This... this is _not_ what I... _mmmm..._ m-meant when I said I wanted to fuck in the Impala!”

Castiel smirked. He was sitting in the passenger side, left arm stretched out along the back of the bench seat. A pale hint of grace leaked out through narrow eyes as he stroked a hand down his hard cock — he licked his lips when Dean moaned at a particularly hard thrust. 

“You shouldn't have made your request so vague, Dean.” The angel tightened his grip on the seat. Dean's eyes widened when he felt the damn thing _grow_ inside him. “You know how I can misinterpret things.”

“Misinterpret my ass!” 

The next thrust slammed right into Dean's prostate. He panted desperately, fingers clenching white-knuckle tight around the steering wheel, bare feet slipping in the footwell as he tried to brace himself. The cock was growing right out of the seat like it was a natural part of the car. It hadn't been much bigger than Castiel's own dick when it first slid into him, but now his hole was stretched wide around its girth. If he looked down, he could just make out the outline of it in his belly. He let go of the wheel with one hand and pressed it against the bulge, just to make the pressure of it inside him that much more pronounced.

This had to be some kind of abuse of grace, but he'd be damned if he could bring himself to give a fuck.

“You're thinking too much,” Castiel growled.

The hand on the seat  _clenched,_ and Dean clutched frantically at the wheel as the Impala started fucking him in steady, rapid thrusts. 

 


End file.
